1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a vehicle height adjusting device having an elongate resilient member provided as a suspension component, having a vertically resilient characteristic, and extending transversely of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art:
Generally, conventional vehicle height adjusting devices include a damper comprising a shock absorber which has an additional air chamber serving as an actuator for effecting vehicle height adjustment and also comprising a coil spring. Laterally spaced suspensions have such dampers independently. Such a height adjusting device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 61-150809, for example
For carrying out vehicle height adjustment, therefore, there have heretofore been required dedicated dampers for making vehicle height adjustment only, each damper comprising a shock absorber which has an additional air chamber serving as an actuator for effecting vehicle height adjustment and also comprising a coil spring. To give a commercially available vehicle a vehicle height adjusting capability, its dampers are replaced with dampers having height adjusting air chambers, and the basic structure of suspensions of the vehicle may have to be modified. Heretofore, since the dedicated dampers or height adjusting actuators are independently associated with the laterally spaced suspensions, respectively, there is a limitation on efforts to make the suspensions smaller and lighter.